


It started out with a kiss, how did it end up like this?

by woctab



Series: BDWW 2020 [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: BDWW2020, Bottom Damian Wayne Week, Drunk Damian, Established Relationship, Halloween Costumes, Hand Jobs, Jealous Damian Wayne, M/M, PWP, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woctab/pseuds/woctab
Summary: Damian wouldn't allow Tim's ex-boyfriend to kiss him even if it was just a game.
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Series: BDWW 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993777
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91
Collections: BottomDamianWayneWeek2020





	It started out with a kiss, how did it end up like this?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I've been super excited for BDWW2020, and I've written a few fics as a result. All the fics are mostly porn and very little plot. The title of the fanfic is taken from the song Mr. Brightside by The Killers. Lastly, the image below is Damian's costume. I found it Amazon and you can click [HERE](https://www.amazon.com/Lingerie-Ruffles-Cosplay-Costume-Nightgown/dp/B083RBLFQ8) for more pictures of the costume.
> 
> [](https://www.amazon.com/Lingerie-Ruffles-Cosplay-Costume-Nightgown/dp/B083RBLFQ8)  
>   
> 

It hadn’t been more than a minute since he stepped into the tower, and he was already cornered by Richard.

“Damian, what are you wearing?” Damian looked over at him, confused by the distressed look on Richard’s face.

“A costume.” He thought it was obvious. After all, Richard had said that costumes were mandatory at his Halloween party at the Titan’s Tower.

“Did you pick it out yourself?”

Damian shook his head in response. “Jason helped me pick it out.”

He watched as Richard’s eyes narrowed and his hands balled into fists. “Put on a sweater and stay here. I’ll be right back.”

In an instant, Richard was stomping toward the kitchen, and within a few minutes, he returned with Jason in tow. 

“Jason, he’s a baby! How could you? How could you!” Richard’s voice was becoming shriller, the angrier he became. 

“Dick, he’s nineteen,” Jason replied with an annoyed sigh. 

The taller of the two approached him, and Damian flushed when he realized that Jason’s eyes were roaming all over his body. 

“I didn’t realize it would be so sheer, baby bat,” Jason teased him. 

The flush on his cheeks quickly spread to his ears. Damian could never quite get used to Jason complimenting him, and he hated how flustered he became because of it. 

“Jason! You asshole! People will be able to see his ass! You want him to be ogled?” Richard ranted and went red in the face. 

“Stop acting like an overbearing mom trying to protect her virgin daughter from being ravished. He’s obviously not a virgin with him and Tim going at it like bunnies. You’ve caught them…How many times have you caught them?” Jason smirked as he purposefully tried to aggravate Richard with his words. 

“I guess dying one time wasn’t enough for you,” Richard said through gritted teeth. 

Damian rolled his eyes; he didn’t have time for this ridiculous back and forth. Before he could open his mouth to tell them both to shut up, a voice interrupted him. 

“Time to spin the bottle!” 

Damian looked over to Jason, and Richard unable to wipe the confusion from his face. “Why would we need to spin a bottle?” 

Richard immediately grabbed him and crushed him against his chest. A warm hand ran over the back of his head. “He’s too young and innocent to be exposed to this.” 

“Dick, you’ve literally caught him sucking Tim’s cock on patrol. He’s not innocent.” 

Richard didn’t have a chance to say anything in response because Jason wrapped his arms around both of them and pulled them along. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll help Tim protect his honor if it makes you feel better,” Jason offered. 

“I do not need to be protected,” Damian huffed in annoyance. Just because he was the youngest didn’t mean that he was a baby and needed protection. He was more than capable of defending himself from unwanted advances. 

Jason led them toward an area where he spotted many familiar faces sitting in a circle, and in the middle of the floor was a bottle. 

“What is the objective of this activity?” He asked. 

Richard sighed and patted his head again. If it was anyone else, he would have wrung their hand back, but he tolerated it from Richard. 

“You spin the bottle and kiss whoever it lands on,” Jason explained. 

He stared blankly at them. “What an idiotic game.” 

Jason shrugged and took a seat on the floor and Damian sat next to him, while Richard sat across the floor next to Barbara. 

Once he was seated, he spotted Tim sitting right next to that clone. His mouth turned into a frown when he noticed how close they were sitting. 

Damian jolted in surprise when he felt a hand on his bare shoulder. Turning to his right, he realized it was Cassandra. She greeted him with a smile and a look that told him to calm down. 

“Since it's Damian’s first Halloween party, I think he should go first,” Jason suggested. 

Richard’s response of no was drowned out by everyone’s agreement. 

Damian shrugged and moved toward the middle of the floor and spun the bottle. He watched as the spin slowly came to a stop, pointing directly at the clone. He immediately scowled. 

“You have to kiss him,” Jason sang out in an annoying voice. Damian knew he was trying to rile him up. 

Regardless of the disgust he felt, he was never one to back down from a challenge. Straightening his back, he got up and walked over to where Kon was. 

Damian stopped in front of Tim for a moment regarding him before moving to sit in between them, facing Kon. 

Even when sitting, there was a height difference, and he hated it. What he hated even more was that he had gotten bigger, but the clone was still massive in comparison. 

Damian glared at him as he leaned forward and sealed their lips together. There was no way he was going to let Tim’s ex-boyfriend control the kiss. 

However, his dominance over the kiss lasted for a millisecond. He felt a large and warm hand cup the back of his neck, bringing him in closer. Kon’s lips were moving over his, and his tongue flickered over his closed lips. Unconsciously, he opened his mouth, and Kon didn’t miss the chance to shove his tongue into his mouth. 

Damian couldn’t hold back a whimper, Kon’s tongue was so big. His hands moved to rest on his thighs, and with every flick of his large tongue, Damian fisted the cloth under his hands tighter. 

Kon’s other hand moved to stroke his exposed stomach, and he whined loudly. Why did his hands feel so good against his bare skin? 

When he tried to press his chest against Kon’s, he pulled away. Damian sat there panting; his face flushed with embarrassment when he realized how much he had enjoyed the kiss. 

In an effort to hide his humiliation, he blurted out, “Tim is a better kisser.” 

The familiar sound of Tim’s laughter distracted him, and Kon took that chance to lean closer to whisper in his ear. 

“Really? I can see your skirt tenting.” The hot breath against his ear made him shiver, and he moved away from him. 

Damian scowled at the clone, for once at a loss for words because he couldn’t deny the visible sign of arousal. 

“Who’s going next?” Richard asked. 

Giving Kon one last death glare, he returned to his seat. He pulled his legs up and rested his chin on his knees. His eyes flickered toward Kon, and he saw him mouth, _I can still see it_.

Damian’s entire body flushed with mortifying humiliation, and he quickly put his legs down. Not wanting to look at the asshole clone anymore, his gaze shifted to Tim, and in an instant, he realized that that was a worse decision. The heated gaze from his boyfriend only heightened his arousal. 

Maybe he shouldn’t have worn the outfit Jason suggested because it was clearly showing everyone in the room that looked over at him how much he had thoroughly enjoyed that kiss. 

\---------------

It was finally Tim’s turn, and Damian was interested to know who it would land on. He ground his teeth when the bottle landed on the clone. That was something that he couldn’t allow. He quickly crawled forward and turned the bottle toward him. 

“Tim,” he called out. 

His boyfriend turned toward him, and Damian pointed toward the bottle. An amused smile crossed his face. Tim got to his feet and walked over to him. Damian scooted back a bit so he could sit in front of him. 

Once Tim was seated, he leaned forward and placed two hands on his face, pulling him in for a kiss. Damian instantly melted into the kiss, eagerly responding. 

Tim’s thumbs gently caressed his cheeks as he kissed him. Damian wasted no time opening his mouth, a silent plea for Tim to use his tongue. 

There was only a brief flicker of tongue before Tim pulled away, leaving Damian extremely unsatisfied. 

“If I continue, Dick will have an aneurysm,” Tim told him. 

“No,” Damian whined. The clone had kissed him longer than Tim. It wasn’t fair. 

Tim kissed his cheek and then got up and returned to his spot next to Kon. 

Once the stupid game was over, Damian planned to demand that Tim kissed him as much as he wanted. He didn’t care what Richard would say about it. 

\---------------

Was the clone cheating somehow? How was it that he spun the bottle and it landed on Tim? There was no way he would allow that clone to shove his huge tongue into his boyfriend’s mouth! 

Damian quickly crawled over to where they were and planted himself in the middle, not caring that he was sitting between Kon’s legs. 

“Don’t you kiss me all the time?” Tim asked and rolled his eyes. 

Damian wouldn’t put up with that attitude. He grabbed fistfuls of Tim’s shirt and hauled him in for a kiss. The second their lips connected, his body relaxed, and he clung to Tim instead. 

His entire body shuddered when he felt Tim run his fingertips along the scar on his back. It made his cock throb, and he pushed back, his ass rubbing against Kon’s crotch. That was the least of his worries since Tim was kissing him. 

Damian’s eyes nearly rolled back into his head when Tim finally did what he wanted and shoved his tongue into his mouth. When it rubbed against his own, drool began to leak from the corner of his mouth. He was now grinding back Kon’s crotch, his body arching when he felt something hard against his ass. 

“That’s enough!” Richard’s voice boomed through the haze of pleasure he was feeling. 

Damian let out a soft cry when he was roughly pulled away from Tim. Richard dragged him away from the circle. 

“We'll end this game here.” 

His gaze drifted over to Jason, who was bent over laughing. Damian then allowed himself to survey the room and realized that most of the participants were flustered except for Cassandra, who was shaking her head, and Stephanie who had moved toward Tim to tease him. 

“You’re staying with me,” Richard informed him. “I can’t let you out of my sight. Damian, you are not having sex in front of everyone at my party.” 

Damian rolled his eyes and allowed Richard to drag him over to the punch bowl. A cup of punch was given to him, and he swallowed it down. 

He stood to the side, waiting for the right time to escape from Richard. It shouldn’t be too long of a wait since Richard was easily distracted by Koriand'r and Jason’s loser redheaded friend. 

Once the opportunity arose, he quietly slipped away to look for Tim. However, he slowly started to realize that something was off. His legs felt wobbly, and his vision was slightly blurred. Regardless, he stumbled forward to try and locate his boyfriend. 

After a few minutes of stumbling and confusion, he moved toward the couch. Damian was vaguely aware that there was someone on the couch, and he squinted his eyes for his vision to come into focus. Black hair, nice body, maybe those were blue eyes. It had to be Jason. 

Walking over to the couch, he settled himself in Jason’s lap and collapsed against his chest. “I just need to rest,” he mumbled. 

When he was feeling lonely because Tim was on a mission or business trip, Jason let him sleep with him. This wasn’t the same type of situation, but he knew that Jason wouldn’t protest. 

When he inhaled, he noted that the scent filling his nostrils was different. Damian lifted his head and peered up at the person. His vision was swimming, and he couldn’t clearly make out the face in front of him. 

“You’re drunk. Go find Tim,” the person huffed at him. 

Even the voice was different than Jason’s, but he couldn’t bring himself to move because he felt so tired. 

“Please, I want to nap,” he whined. 

He plopped his head back down on the hard chest and closed his eyes. It had to be Jason because the chest he was laying on was warm and comfortable. 

\---------------

“This is surprising,” Tim said as he plopped down on the couch next to Kon. 

“He’s drunk and decided to nap on top of me,” Kon informed him, his face twisted in displeasure. 

“Don’t look so miserable. You looked like you enjoyed kissing him,” Tim replied with a coy smile. 

“He’s a possessive brat. I didn’t expect him to grind so eagerly against my cock,” Kon deflected. 

“Sometimes, he gets overly excited.” 

Tim reached out and ran a hand over Damian’s face, taking a few moments to watch him sleep. 

“Did he pick out this costume?” 

Tim snorted in response and shook his head. “I spoke to Jason and found out that he helped him pick it. All he had to do was tell him, Tim will like it, and he bought it to wear to the party.” 

“I didn’t know you had him wrapped around your finger,” Kon replied. 

Tim shrugged and sat back against the couch. “It’s the other way around…I think.” 

They sat together in comfortable silence before Kon spoke again. “It’s sheer, I didn’t think I’d get to see this much of your boyfriend.” 

“You know I’m actually surprised; he was so willing to wear this. He didn’t even forgo the cat ears.” 

Tim took the time to finally scrutinize the costume Damian was wearing. Most of his back was exposed and his legs as well. Furthermore, his stomach was in plain sight. The material was soft, and the little cat ears on the front of his chest and on his head were cute. Damian was a mixture of sexy yet adorable in his black and white cat outfit. He had to admit that Jason had good taste. 

Reaching out, he lifted the back of the skirt, and his eyes widened. “He’s wearing a thong?” 

Tim watched as Kon peered over Damian’s sleeping form to take a look. He let him catch a glimpse before lowering the material. 

“I didn’t know you were that interested in my boyfriend,” Tim teased. 

Kon simply shrugged in response. However, his relaxed state slowly shifted, and Tim watched in fascination as his face twisted into a look, he couldn’t quite put his finger on. 

“Is your brat always this horny?” 

Tim looked down and burst out into a fit of laughter. Damian was currently sporting an erection and shamelessly grinding against Kon’s stomach. 

Leaning forward, he gently reached out a hand and stroked Damian’s cheek. “Habibi, you need to calm down.” 

Sluggishly, Damian turned to face him. His eyes were glazed over, and his face flushed. Tim confirmed just by that look that this was the first time Damian had ever been drunk and horny. He was usually just horny. 

“Who do you think your grinding on?” 

Damian cocked his head slightly and looked like he was seriously considering the question. “Jason,” he slurred in response. 

Tim held back his laughter to correct Damian. “That’s Kon.” 

He watched as Damian’s hips stopped moving, and he turned his head to face Kon. His eyes were narrowed as he scrutinized the man in front of him. 

“No, it’s Jason!” 

“Baby, it's not.” Tim tried to soothe him since he could tell that Damian was distressed. 

Damian shook his head in denial. 

“I’m not Jason,” Kon chimed in. 

Damian leaned back to look at Kon, and then his bottom lip started to tremble. Tim couldn’t wipe the shock off his face. It was rare for Damian to cry in public, he only felt comfortable crying in front of him and a few others in the family. Since they had gotten together, Tim had made him cry numerous times, and he knew that the trembling bottom lip was a telltale sign that tears were to follow. 

“B-But…” Damian protested weakly. 

Tim never imagined that this would be how Damian acted like when he was drunk. He was always a brat, but he saved his whiny, cry baby side just for Tim. Well and Jason every time the three of them slept together. 

The first tear fell, and then he started to sob. 

“Tim, what the fuck?” 

Tim wasn’t sure if he should laugh at how distressed Kon looked. 

“Why don’t you try comforting him? He seemed to really like when you stroked his stomach while you two were kissing,” Tim suggested. 

“This is your boyfriend,” Kon argued. 

Tim shrugged in response. “My relationship with Damian is similar to how ours was. We invite people to join from time to time.” 

He rolled his eyes at the look of disbelief on Kon’s face. 

“He wouldn’t even let me kiss you.” 

“I think he’s a bit threatened by you. Jason kisses me all the time,” Tim admitted with a small shrug. “If you don’t start comforting him, he’ll start crying harder.” 

Tim hid his smirk when Kon decided not to argue and did as he suggested. He placed his large hand on Damian’s back and rubbed it along the spine. It took a few moments, but the soft touch had the right effect because he could see Damian’s body starting to relax. 

“I won’t be mad if you want Kon to get you off,” Tim cooed at Damian when his sobs had died down to sniffles. 

He turned to Tim and made a face in response. Tim chuckled softly and reached out to dry his wet eyes. 

“You liked kissing him,” he reminded Damian. “I don’t think Kon would mind touching you either. He thought your butt looked really cute in the thong.” 

Tim ignored the glare that Kon shot in his direction as he waited for Damian to respond. He was clearly struggling to comprehend the situation, and that made him curious as to how many cups of punch he had. 

“How much punch did you drink?” Tim asked him. 

“The one that Richard gave me,” he mumbled. 

“You drank one cup?” Tim wanted Damian to confirm. 

Damian nodded his head in response. How many more times would he be surprised? Damian was a lightweight on top of being a whiny cry baby when he was drunk. For all Dick’s bluster and wanting to protect Damian, why did he forget that Garfield always spiked the punch? 

“Do you want Kon to touch you?” Tim asked. 

Damian remained silent for a long time before he nodded. He grabbed one of Kon's hands and placed it on his erection that was clearly visible through the thin tented material of his skirt. 

Tim turned to face them, curious to see what Kon would do. 

“Ask me nicely,” Kon said to Damian. 

Damian hesitated, opening and closing his mouth a few times before he finally spoke. “Please.” 

Tim made a mental note that drunk Damian was a bit more agreeable and less prideful. 

Kon rubbed Damian’s cock through the material of the skirt, causing a wet patch to form. However, Damian wasn’t pleased and tugged on his hand. “Touch me,” he whined. 

“Lift your hips,” Kon told him, and Damian eagerly obeyed. He pulled down the skirt, and they both got a good view of Damian’s cock peeking through the top of his thong. 

Kon teased the tip with his thumb, and Damian’s back arched. 

“No teasing,” Damian demanded as he tugged on his hand again. 

Kon rolled his eyes but finally pushed down the front of his underwear and fully grasped his cock. Damian moaned appreciatively. 

Tim noticed that Damian’s toes were curling with each stroke, and his cock wouldn’t stop leaking. There was no way that he would last long. 

As Kon tightened his grip, Damian began to thrust up into his fist, not even bothering to keep his voice down despite the three of them being out in the open on a couch in the middle of a party. However, he was sure his cries of pleasure were muffled due to the pounding music. 

When Kon ran a fingernail over the tip of Damian’s cock, he arched and came with a loud whine. His cum covering Kon’s hand. 

Damian’s cock twitched one last time, and he collapsed against Kon’s chest. His face flushed from his orgasm and mouth open as he snored softly. 

“It was so good, he passed out,” Tim snickered. 

His eyes darkened as he watched Kon taste some of the cum covering his hand. After one swipe of his tongue, Kon offered him a taste. 

Tim smiled wantonly before lowering his head and running his tongue over his palm and then all five fingers, not pulling away until his hand was clean of Damian’s cum. 

“Not bad,” Kon replied, a smug smile on his face. 

“He’s probably going to be asleep for a while. He’s never been drunk before,” Tim told him. 

“I don’t have anything better to do.” Tim watched as Kon shifted slightly on the couch to find a more comfortable position. 

“When he’s sober, how about you join us in bed,” Tim offered. 

“You think he’ll be this docile and agreeable when he’s sober?” Kon asked. 

“When I tell him how big your cock is, he won’t say no. Here’s a little secret about Damian, he loves choking on cock.” 

Tim winked at Kon and then moved closer so he could rest his head on his shoulder. Hopefully, Damian sobered up soon. 

“Dick has a pained yet wrathful look on his face,” Kon informed him. 

“He’s caught us fucking too many times, he should be used to it by now.” Tim didn’t have the energy to worry about Dick and his ridiculous mothering.


End file.
